<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Interview With Hubert Baerton by The_Saltman</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26461876">Interview With Hubert Baerton</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Saltman/pseuds/The_Saltman'>The_Saltman</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jason Jones's Cryptid Encounters and Such [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dialtown: Phone Dating Sim (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dialogue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:55:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26461876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Saltman/pseuds/The_Saltman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jason Jones's Cryptid Encounters and Such [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923730</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Interview With Hubert Baerton</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My name is Jason Jones, and I am an amatuer, aspiring cryptozoologist. I have encountered many strange creatures, many of which have attempted to kill me, robbed me, pissed on me, or even tried to eat me. Some of them have been rather kind and friendly, but many others have not. I’ve encountered standard cryptids, eldritch beings, six-nippled green people, shapeshifters, and much, much more. Here is the tale of my encounter with a cryptid by the name of Hubert Baerton. He is a member of the strange bear/ human cryptid species often seen on the outskirts of town, though he lives in the local junkyard.</p>
<p>It was a cold and stormy Autumn evening, around 5:10 PM, it was rather dark, though the sun hadn’t even set yet. A mix of smog and clouds blocked out many of the sun’s rays, the smog seemed worse than usual on this day, but that didn’t stop me at all. I excitedly grabbed pulled on my hoodie, tossing my backpack over my shoulders. I made sure I had packed a hamburger in the compartment of my bag which I kept my cold pack, snacks, and drinks in. Once I had everything, I stepped outside of my apartment, locking the door and running outside.</p>
<p>I quickly unlocked my bike lock, shoving it into my backpack and beginning to pedal away. I was ready to talk to the bear/ human cryptid man who lived in the junkyard. I witnessed a knife-headed man without any pants on roaming the street, seemingly searching for someone. I also saw Saltman giving weapons to some raccoons in exchange for bones, a woman wearing a black cloak and a strange mask run into an alleyway, and God scavenging for food. These were all fairly normal, say for the woman, but she truly resembled a local mysterious figure who was rumored to be an inhuman cryptid of some sort. The assumption made sense in some ways, due to her unnaturally long arms, yellowed skin, seven fingers, and strange mask, though she could have simply been a normal human with some deformities and medical conditions. I knew the truth, and I plan on sharing my encounters with her later.</p>
<p>Apologies for rambling, anyways, I’ll try my best to skip the needless details. I eventually made it to the junkyard, locking my bike to a fencepost. I made sure there was plenty of film in my head and began to make my way towards the entrance, getting a burger ready. I was smart to do so, as Hubert suddenly popped up from behind a busted van. Before he could chomp my arm or claw at my face, I quickly held the burger up, resulting in him quickly chomping down on it with his bear trap head.</p>
<p>A strange compartment opened somewhere in the trap, allowing the mangled bits of burger to fall in as he continued chewing. This gave me a chance to get a good look at him. He had dark grey skin with various scars here and there, hands which truly resembled the paws of a brown bear, even having fur. He was incredibly tall and scrawny, standing probably 8 foot or even 9 foot something. He wore only a pair of swimming trunks with a noticeably large bulge in the crotch.</p>
<p>I asked him if I could interview him and take some photographs of him, to which he agreed, on the condition that I give him more burgers and a beer. This was a perfectly reasonable condition, and I was happy that I had the opportunity to interview him. And, so began the interview.</p>
<p>“First off, what is your full name, if that isn’t too personal of a question?” I asked him, taking out a pencil and my notebook.</p>
<p>“Hubert Baerton.” He said in a gruff voice, pulling up a chair for each of us and motioning for me to sit, which I did.</p>
<p>“Secondly, why do you choose to live in the junkyard when most other members of your species live in the outskirts of town?” I asked him, I was rather curious as to the reasoning. He seemed to show some anger after I asked.</p>
<p>“𝐂𝐡𝐨𝐨𝐬𝐞 is a very funny way to put it. Sure, I decided to start living here, but I honestly had no fucking choice but to. Y’see, I was exiled by my people and the junkyard was the best I could do.” He stated, not at all sounding too happy. </p>
<p>“Oh, I’m sorry if I struck a nerve.” I apologised, feeling bad for upsetting him.</p>
<p>“S’alright, you didn’t exactly know. Anyways, what’s yer next question?” He tapped his claws on the arm of his seat.</p>
<p>“When were you born and where?” I was curious about his backstory after all.</p>
<p>“Let’s just say that I’ve been around long enough to remember what things looked like before Crown fucked everything up. And I was born on the outskirts of this here town.” There was hatred in his voice when he mentioned Crown. </p>
<p>“Oh, uhh, alright.” I looked at my notes and the remaining questions.</p>
<p>“How did your species come to be?”  This question always got various different responses.</p>
<p>“Honestly, I’m not sure. Sorry if you wanted to know, but I ain’t got a clue.” He shrugged.</p>
<p>“That’s alright.” I looked at the next question.</p>
<p>“Have you uhh.. have you ever killed anyone?” I nervously asked. He simply chuckled and then spoke. </p>
<p>“You really wanna know the answer to that?” He leaned a bit closer to me and pointed to his head. </p>
<p>“W-we can skip that question.” I shuddered, reading the next question.</p>
<p>“Why do you love burgers so much?” I had been told by many people that he loved burgers, and had gained proof of my own.</p>
<p>“Because they’re tasty, duh.” He was indeed correct.</p>
<p>I was not able to get much more information out of him, but I did indeed get some photographs. I will be putting them in the bio I do on Hubert.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>